The next demon kings are HUMANS?
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: Yugi and Heba are two incubus that are sent to the human realm to join a demon hunter academy and find the next kings of the demon realm but they have much different plans than that. Warning Lemons and maybe Male pregnancy in later chapters. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Yugi's mind link}

[Heba's mind link]

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or most of the characters that are in this story. The only thing I own is the story.

(No POV)

Long ago demons use to roam the Earth, and they created havoc. Demons would rape, kill, and make humans into their slaves. The demon king though one day fell in love with a human girl. The girl was one of the few humans that fought against the demons. She wasn't a slave, food source, or any of the other types that demons controlled, she was a rebel. She had met the demon king because of a mission where she killed the king's tenth wife. She was caught while she tried to kill the tenth wife's twins that had just been born.

She was brought in front of the demon king, the demon council and the king's nine other wives. The demon king was intrigued how the demon slayer looked him straight in the eyes and didn't shake in fear. The demon lord made the rebel his personal servant. He made a deal with her if in two years she didn't fall in love him, she would then be allowed to kill him but if not then she would replace his tenth wife. She had tried many times to kill him in the two years, but she had already lost the bet before it had even began. The girl, on the day before the two years was over, confessed to the demon king.

They were very happy, but after many years she grew old and died. When she died he called all of the demons and made them come to Hell with him. He left his only child to rule and protect the world. The human were very happy and followed the young halfing. The young halfing protected the Earth and made the first ever demon slayers, since many demons came from unknown sources. Now the royal family is a demon slayer family, and they train thousand to protect the Earth.

The demon king had decided to send the old tenth wife's twin to the earth and give information to his children's descendants.

(Yugi's POV)

"I'm so happy father let us come to this school!" Heba said unpacking his things. I laid on my bed my things already unpacked.

"It is exciting but he mainly sent us to check on his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great and some more great grandchildren. I don't want to meet them." I said and sat up.

"How about some fun before we go to class?" I said and smirked, when Heba walked over to me. He got on top of me and kissed me. I kissed him back and heard a knock on the door. I glared at the door, when I heard a knock and Heba broke the kiss. Heba walked to the door and looked at me.

"Yugi remember to play nice." Heba said and I nodded, putting on my purest smile. Heba opened the door and standing there was a tall blonde boy, on his hip was a duel monsters deck.

"Hello I'm Joey Wheeler! I came to bring you to class the teacher is waiting." Joey said and Heba and I nodded. I got up and walked out of the door. Heba and I looked at Joey, smiling.

"I'm Heba Mutou and this is my brother Yugi Mutou." Heba said and I ran back in the room, getting Heba and my necklaces, which had a gold pyramid and an eye in the middle of the pyramid. We put them on and looked at Joey.

"So what's our first class?" I asked Joey with a big smile. He nodded and started walking, Heba and I following him.

"First class is fight class, where we pick our weapon for the school year and fight to figure out our ranks. We do this every year, the rest of the class has done this before, but you two are new. So everyone is excited about having some fresh blood, let's hope you two are good fighters." Joey said as he led us to the classroom and Heba and I smirked.

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves." Heba said and I nodded. Joey laughed and looked at us.

"OK but you haven't met the class yet. Don't get over confident!" Joey yelled, still laughing, and opened the door to our classroom, once we arrived. We walked in and looked around. Everyone in the class looked at me and Heba, stopping whatever they were doing before. I saw a few faces that looked like some people we know. Two boys that looked at more mature versions of Heba and me walked up to us, eyeing us down. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Yes? Did we do something?" I asked with a big smile. Our look a likes glared at me and the one that looked like me grabbed my neck. I pretended to choke and struggle. Most humans wouldn't be able to breath but this felt like a hug. Heba glared at mature us.

"Let my brother go!" Heba yelled and the pale one let me go, smirking. I fell on the floor, gasped for air, and glared at him.

"What…..was that….for? I asked while panting. They started laughing and Heba helped me up. We glared at them and walked over to an empty table, sitting down. A tall guy with silver hair walked in and looked around.

"Ok it looks like everyone is here. As most of you know I'm you teacher for all classes. You all are very lucky to get into the honor courses, so to see if you truly deserve to stay here you all will be fighting each other. Some of this class will be cut." said and half the class gasped. Heba and I looked at each other and smirked. Heba raised his hand and everyone looked at him.

" do you think me and Yugi have a chance of staying in this class?" Heba asked and everyone laughed. Heba and I tilted our head and raised his hand, quieting everyone.

"No I don't I think you will. I think it was a mistake that you were put in this class." said and we started fake crying. Heba hugged me and I wiped his tears.

"We're are going to show you!" I said and Heba nodded. Everyone else in the class smirked and got up, going into the room next door. We watched them and looked at , who rolled his eyes.

"They are picking out their weapons. Each student is allowed to have two weapons to fight with, you two should go in there too." said and we looked at each other smiling.

"Can we use our own weapons?" I asked and thought for a while, nodding in the end.

"Yes!" Heba and I yelled. I took out my throwing knifes and bladed fans. Heba took out his kusarigama and arm blades. looked at us surprised and we looked back smiling.

"Are these good?" We asked him and he nodded, smirking.

"Maybe I was wrong but how long have you used those weapons?" asked us and we looked at each other.

"Since we were five." I said and what made that was that Heba and I were over 5,000 years old. nodded and Heba and I started getting ready. After a while our mature versions came in the room. My look alike had an axe and crossbow. Heba's look alike had a sword and brass knuckles. They looked at Heba and me, smirking.

"So the little ones can really fight?" Heba 2 asked and Heba and I smiled. The rest of the class came into the room with their weapons and sat down.

"Of course we can! How about we fight so you can see how good we are?" Heba and I said in unison. The whole class gasped and looked at us. Us 2 smirked and looked at each other.

"Yeah show us how strong you two are." Us 2 said in unison and we jumped up. smiled and walked through another door. The class followed and Heba and I tilted our heads, following the rest into an arena. We looked around not surprised and walked into the center.

"Like our arena?" Me 2 said and we nodded. Heba and I got is a stance, I had two blade fans in my hands and Heba had his arm blades on, holding his kusarigama.

"Before we start what are your name?" I asked our look a likes. They smirked and got ready.

"I'm Atem. Are you fine with two vs two?" Atem, Heba's mature version, said, and he had his sword in his right hand and his brass knuckles on both hands.

"I'm Yami. What are your names?" Yami, my mature version, asked us. He had his axe in his right hand and his crossbow on his back. Heba and I smiled.

"I'm Heba and two vs. two is good!" Heba said, ready to attack.

"I'm Yugi and let's do this!" I yelled and got ready to attack. Atem and Yami smiled and got in a stance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\Yugi's Mind link/

Heba's Mind link

 **[Warning Yugi x Heba lemon, if you aren't comfortable with incest or lemons then skip the bold print (This is not the stories shipping.)]** This chapter will have both Joey and Yugi's POV. There is a little bit of cursing and usually I don't curse so if anyone isn't comfortable with it just say in the reviews and I won't do it in anymore chapters.

(Joey's POV)

"You guys that was awesome right?!" I yelled and looked at my pals, Ryou, Bakura, Seth, Malik, and Marik.

"I guess….but Yugi and Heba are scary." Ryou said and Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah no one should be able to defeat Atem and Yami." Bakura said and fed Ryou some fruit.

"But they were able to so they aren't normal." Marik broke the make out session him and Malik had a blush on his face.

"Maybe they are descendants as well since they look like Atem and Yami as well." Malik said and went back to making out with Marik.

"That is true but so what?! They needed to be taught a lesson. Just because they're the descendants of the king of hell doesn't make them all powerful." I growled and ate some of my chicken.

"Actually it does." Seth sighed and I glared at him.

"Seth you know that I can easily cut off cuddling for you right? So sad though since I was ready to give you my virginity but I guess you don't want that either." I smirked and Seth paled. Malik and Marik chuckled and fed each other.

"Joey that's not fair!" Seth whined and I stood up.

"Well I don't care." I stuck my tongue out and grabbed two plates of food.

"I'm going to bring Yugi and Heba their food. Anyone want to come?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. I shrugged and left the cafeteria, heading towards Heba and Yugi's room.

[At the same time]

(Yugi's POV)

Heba and I were in our room since the principal suspended us and Atem and Yami was in the hospital so we couldn't leave our room until they could go to class. We sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Why are we in trouble Yugi?" Heba asked me and I shrugged. I didn't know since all we had done is beat Yami and Atem in the fight.

"Maybe they're mad since we almost killed Yami and Atem?" I looked at him and we both grinned evilly.

"It's not our fault that they're weak and also they were the ones bullying us so it's not our fault." Heba said and I nodded.

"But it was a beautiful sight…..Seto would be so jealous of us." I said and we groaned.

"Why did you have to bring him up? I don't want to remember that cold hearted dragon." Heba frowned and looked at me with a sad face. My eyes widened and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Heba I forgot….you deserve much better than that idiot brother." I whispered in his ear and he smiled a little.

"Yeah but he said I'm a freak…for falling in love with him since we're brothers…" Heba sighed.

"HALF! We're only related to him because of our dad and one of dad's wives is his sister." I chuckled and Heba nodded.

"That's true but you know how that cold dragon is." Heba said and I nodded. I smirked and pushed him down so he was laying down. His eyes widened and I sat on his lap.

"How about we do something to distract you from that ugly bastard." I said and looked down at him. Heba smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know that bastard is pretty handsome….but I've got an idea to get him back." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Please tell me." I said and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"We'll you know that Joey kid right? He looks like he'd totally be Seto's type." Heba said and grinned evilly.

"Yes but didn't you see that Seth guy? He was totally checking out Joey's ass." I said and Heba nodded.

"Yeah but you know that Seto doesn't mind sharing as long as he tops." Heba said and I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"That's true…..what's your idea?" I asked and watched him unbutton his shirt with a lustful gaze.

"I say we take his virginity…..both ways." Heba smirked and looked back at me with a lustful gaze. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"I love that idea but we'll have to be at least somewhat gentle with him since he's human. How about since he's in charge of us….we stage a little incest when it's time for him to bring us our food?" I licked my lips as Heba's shirt came off and he took my shirt off too.

" **I love you Yugi." Heba whispered and flipped us over so he was on top.**

" **I-I love you too...Heba…" I whispered and blushed. Heba smirked and bent down. He kissed my neck and started sucking on it roughly. I moaned loudly and looked at him.**

" **You know what Yugi I'm so happy that you're my brother…." Heba whispered into my ear and I blushed darker.**

" **Really?" I asked and smiled a little.**

" **Of course! What other brother would let me fuck them?" He looked down at me and smirked. I glared at him and growled. I kicked him off me and sat up. I hated when he said things like that since it made me feel like a slut. I know I'm an incubus and will do it with almost anyone but I still want to find my special someone so I hate being called a slut.**

" **I'm sorry Yugi let's just fuck and I won't say that again ok?" Heba frowned and kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back. He nibbled my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I opened it willingly. His tongue shot in and started battling with my tongue for dominance but I lost, not that I was complaining.**

 **\I love it so much when Heba controls/**

 **Yugi you let that slip over the mind link**

 **I blushed and moaned quietly when I felt his hand rub the bulge in my pants. He broke the kiss and looked at me, with a smirk. I wanted him to take off the rest of my clothes and to give me a blowjob.**

" **Yugi is there something you want?" Heba asked and rubbed my bulge harder.**

" **Stop teasing me and give me a blowjob." I smirked and looked at him. If I was human I probably wouldn't be able to say that so easily but we're incubus so it's not embarrassing to say it. Heba snapped and the rest of our clothes disappeared. Heba smirked and bent down. I moaned loudly once I felt the heat of Heba's mouth on my member and he started moving his head up and down immediately.**

" **H-Heba…you're so….good…" I moaned and grabbed his hair. Heba hummed, sending vibrations onto my member, causing me to moan loudly. He continued moving his head and moved his tongue around my member at the same time.**

" **H-Heba…I'm…going to cum…" I moaned and thrusted into Heba's mouth with no mercy. I quickly came and Heba glared up at me. He slipped my member out of his mouth and swallowed my cum.**

 **That hurt**

 **\Whatever/**

 **You taste so good**

 **\Stop it/**

 **You know it's true**

 **\You're an incubus of course you'd think that/**

 **You are one too little brother**

 **\Heba…./**

 **Sorry sorry I forgot that you don't like me calling you that during sex**

I closed my eyes and groaned when suddenly I sensed Joey with a tray of food. I sighed and opened my eyes.

 **\Now Heba I sense Joey at the door so sadly you're going to have to prep me like a human so he doesn't catch onto us/**

 **Fine…**

 **Heba smiled and put his fingers close to my mouth. I licked Heba's fingers, when I heard the door open a little, and earned a shiver from Heba. I heard a silent gasp and finished licking Heba's fingers. Heba smirked and slammed one of his fingers in me. My eyes widened and I gasped. Heba moved his finger in and out of me and watched me a little annoyed. I moaned quietly and looked out of the corner at Joey who was blushing with wide eyes.**

" **Screw it!" Heba growled and took his fingers out. He took of the rest of his clothes and slammed into me. I felt a ting of pain and bit my lip but I was use to the feeling anyways. I had never told Heba about the pain since it was a normal thing for me, maybe it was because I had my father's blood in me so I still felt a ting of pain.**

 **\Heba… Joey is watching/**

 **So what I'm not going to let you have all the pleasure**

 **\Fine…/**

 **Heba smirked and thrusted into my sweet spot at an inhuman speed. I screamed in pleasure and wrapped my arms around Heba. Heba licked his lips and kissed me deeply, never slowing down his thrust. I kissed him back and our tongues battled but I lost quickly since I was in so much pleasure. Heba broke the kiss and whispered something in my ear but I didn't hear my head was in too much of a daze. I came and my muscles squeezed Heba's member causing him to cum inside me. He slipped out of me and sat next to me. I smiled and kissed his hand that he put next to my face.**

"W-what….." Joey had come in the room and Heba and I looked at him with a smirk. I sat up and snapped, shutting the door behind Joey.

"How about you join us?" Heba and I said seductively and licked our lips at a shaking human.

[End]

Author: *Smiles* "If you readers want me to write lemon for Joey, Yugi, and Heba please review."

Joey's: *eyes widen* "What!?"

Yugi and Heba: *Looks at Joey hungrily and lick their lips*

Joey: *Runs to Seth and hugs him tight*

Seth: *Glares at Author and growls* "Tell them to stop now."

Author: *Sighs and shrugs* "Yugi and Heba stop this now you'll get Joey next chapter."

Yugi and Heba: *Groans and walks into other room to do 'things'*

Joey: *Cries a little* "I don't want the next chapter to happen."

Seth: *Strokes Joey's hair and glared at Author* "Me too."

Author: *Sticks out tongue* "But the readers do."

Atem: *Sighs* "How'd we lose to two shrimps?"

Yami: *Shrugs* "I don't know but hopefully we won't be gone too long?"

Author: *Shrugs and walks to computer*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

\Yugi's Mindlink/

Heba's Mindlink

(Yugi's POV)

It had been a week since Joey had come into our dorm for the first and we had taken his virginity. We had made sure to be gently and for once Heba wasn't on top which had made him mad but I was looking out for the tall blonde human's body. We had thought we would scare him away but strangely he came back every day with our food asking us for another round of sex each time. Today was the last day we were supposed to be in our rooms so tomorrow we could back to class and we didn't really care though. We heard a knock and smirked. It must be Joey with our meal and asking for one more time before we have to go back to class.

"Come in." Heba called out and put on his shirt that had been off since Heba and I had been playing strip chess which he always lost in. The door slammed opened and in stomped in Seth. Heba and my eyes widened and we looked at the pissed Seth. He looked really mad and we could guess why….

"H-hi Seth." We said and he looked at us in disgust. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my legs that weren't covered since I had lost my pants during strip chess.

"Why?" Seth crossed his arms and Heba and I looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" We looked at Seth innocently and tilted our heads. Seth's eyes narrowed and he stomped to me. He picked me up by my shirt and glared into my eyes.

"Why did you steal Joey's virginity?" He growled and I smirked.

"Oh he told you…looks like we have to punish Joey, brother." I looked at Heba and he nodded.

"Yes we told him not to tell anyone or else we'd punish him…what a shame he was fun to play with." Heba smirked and shrugged.

"W-what? So it's true…..but why?" Seth asked and slapped me.

"Well there is someone we wanted to get at and that was the only way we could think of doing it." Heba laid on his bed and stretched.

"How'd you find out anyways?" I tilted my head and smiled.

"He said he was ready to do it with me yesterday and he didn't enjoy it at all….when he thought I was asleep he said that you two were way better than me by a long shot." Seth teared up and threw me on the bed. That was exactly what we had wanted since anyone that did it with an incubus or a succubus would never feel the same with a humans since we're experts when it comes to sex and can make anyone feel the sweet pleasure of hell. Joey would have gone back to normal a few rounds with Seth since he loves him but that would have been with only one of us so since we both had sex with him he'll need another person he also loves so he could feel pleasure from anyone else again.

"Not a surprise two is better than one anyways." Heba and I said and I crawled over to Heba. Seth glared at us and walked over to the door.

"I won't believe that." Seth grabbed the handle and tried to open but it wasn't opening thanks to my magic. I looked at Heba and we nodded. We got up and walked over to him.

"Then how about we show you Seth?" I got on my tippy toes and whispered seductively into his ears. Seth shivered and Heba placed light kisses on his neck. I licked my lips and I slid my hand into his pants to play with his limp member through his boxers.

"S-stop this you…sluts…or I'll tell the others." Seth said in between quiet moans he was giving off as we started playing with his body. He shivered as Heba continued kissing Seth's neck and I rubbed the growing bulge in Seth's pants.

"But if you tell anyone that we forced you into this won't that ruin your pride since it'll be like saying we over powered you?" Heba smirked and bit into Seth's neck earning a loud cry filled with pleasure and pain. He glared at us and put his down in defeat. We grinned evilly and led him to my bed. We pushed him down and sat in between his legs.

"Don't worry you'll feel amazing just leave it to us." We said and licked our lips.

"Hey Yugi can I bottom this time with him?" Heba whispered in my ear and I giggled. I knew he'd ask that since Seth looked just like Seto and Heba still had a crush on him.

"Of course you can." I whispered in Heba's ear and licked his ear quickly.

"Now let's begin." We smirked and looked at the blushing human in front of us.

[Time skip]

Seth was on my bed asleep since we had gone for much longer than a human usually could withstand. Heba was laying right next to him a frown and I knew why. I couldn't do anything to help Heba with his crush and I think doing it with Seth had just made it worst for him. I stood up and put on my clothes.

"Heba…." I looked at Heba and grabbed a bouquet of flowers. He looked at me and tilted his head.

"I'm going to visit Atem and Yami and give them some we're sorry presents." I smiled and Heba nodded.

"Sorry I can't go with you since we can't have someone walk in and see Seth sleeping naked in our bed." Heba smirked and I could tell that what he had planned for Seth when he awoke.

"OK…just don't brake him ok?" I said and grabbed some chocolate. Heba chuckled and threw me a card.

"I'll try." He sat up and stretched. I sighed and walked out of the room. I chuckled at all the scared looks I was getting and I skipped through the hallway. I finally got to Atem and Yami's bedroom and I knocked on the door. The door was opened by Joey and he smiled.

"Yugi!" He hugged me tightly and I chuckled. I hugged him back and looked at the others that were glaring at me. Joey let go of me and I tilted my head.

"Hello?" I looked around and wasn't sure if I wanted to take the chance of getting attacked by the unfamiliar people in the room. I looked at Atem and Yami who weren't in bandages like last week.

"How did you heal so quickly?" I asked and Yami chuckled.

"We have demon blood in us that's why." Yami said and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it these two must be….no they couldn't.

"Um….may I ask what kind of demon?" I asked and smiled innocently.

"The demons king. Our many great grandfather was the demon kings child." Atem smirked and my eyes widened even more. Heba and I had messed up big time.

\H-heba…./

What? I'm a little busy….

\Yami and Atem are our many great nieces/

What?! You mean we made enemies with the ones we're supposed to make fall for us?

\Yup…/

So we have to work even harder now?

\Yup/

"Yugi…"

What are we going to do?! They hate us probably and will never do it with us.

"Yugi…."

\We'll never become the Kings of the underworld now/

"YUGI!" I looked at Atem and Yami who was smirking at me. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone else had left.

"Yes….." I said nervously and gulped. Heba and my whole reason for coming here could be ruined because we almost killed them.

"Does this make you even a little bit scared of us?" Yami asked and I chuckled.

"Nope!" I smiled and skipped over to them.

"W-what?" Atem and Yami looked at me confused and I gave them the apology gifts I had brought for them.

"It just means me and Heba are stronger than everyone else since we beat halflings." I said and sat on the edge of Yami's bed.

"I guess that's true." Atem nodded and sat up.

"We're sorry…Heba would have come but he's busy with Seth." I said and frowned a little.

"Why is Heba with our cousin?" Yami asked and I shrugged.

"Seth wanted to speak to him don't ask me." I lied and yawned. Atem and Yami looked at me suspiciously and shrugged.

"So you just came here to give us this stuff?" Atem asked and opened the chocolate.

"Yeah…I also wanted to apologize and see if we could be friends?" I smiled a little and looked at Yami and Atem. They looked at each other and ate some of the chocolate.

"Sure you and your brother seem cool…Yami!" Atem glared at Yami who was gulfing down the chocolate. I chuckled and crossed my legs.

"You like the chocolate Yami?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm happy you do because I made that…" I smiled and looked at the two amazed looks I got. I wasn't lying at all though it had been a recipe that their many great grandma taught me since she thought of me and Heba like her kids after she got use to us. She had felt bad about killing our mother so she did her best to raise us even when she had her own kid. It was a chocolate that demons could get addicted too so that was why it was delicious to Yami and Atem.

"Really? Could you make some more?" Yami asked and I smiled.

"Sure it's the least I could do for almost killing you. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I stood up and walked out of the room. I skipped to my room and opened the door. I sighed at the sight of Heba getting fucked by Seth on my bed. It was always on my bed that everyone wanted to have sex on and I didn't understand why. I walked to Heba's bed and laid down, ignoring the loud moans that were coming from my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Sorry that this took a while for me to update but I've been very busy.]\

 **Demon Yami**

(Yugi's POV)

Heba and I walked into the classroom and froze immediately since everyone was staring at us. We looked around the room and walked over to Joey and Seth. I sat next to Joey and Heba sat next to Seth since we had grown an attraction to the two. The attraction wasn't anywhere close to love but more like they were are prey which was very true since they had been feeding us by having sex with us for the last couple days.

"Yugi….."

I actually really liked having sex with humans since they were really gentle and didn't rush anything like Heba did. I wonder what it'll feel like to do it with Atem or Yami….I feel bad for whichever gets Heba. Atem and Yami both look like semes but Heba's also a seme and I don't care what I am since it's all the same to me.

"Yugi…"

Heba told me that he finds the gentle touches annoying and all but I think that's because he's a little sadistic and masochistic. Though I myself do like a little bit of pain but we're incubus of course we love kinky things. The kinkier the better….maybe Yami and Atem are kinky that would be amazing. They already seem like they'd be amazing in bed with their perfect bodies.

"YUGI!"

"Yes?" I looked up and saw glaring down at me and I smiled.

"Did you hear a word I said?" asked me and I shook my head. He groaned and walked to the board.

"What did I miss?" I whispered to Joey and he chuckled.

"You and Heba have to answer a question from each person in the classroom." Joey whispered back and my eyes widened.

"Heba and Yugi get up here so we can get to know more about you." said and we slowly stood up. We walked to the front of the class and wrote on the bored 'Interrogate Heba and Yugi'.

"Yugi and Heba don't even try to lie because everyone in the class has been taught to tell when someone is lying. Ok who wants to go first?" sat in his desk and we nodded. We still planned to lie since we had some things we couldn't tell them and demons are excellent liars so they'll never know.

"Have you ever had sex and if you did with what gender?" A boy that I believed his name was Lex or Rex. I looked at Heba and he nodded.

"No we haven't ever had sex but we're gay if any boys are interested." Heba smirked and crossed his arms.

"We're one of the purest virgins you'll ever meet." I forced myself to blush and I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth and Joey staring at us in disbelieve and they looked really hurt.

"Yugi that's you not me. I'm not that pure but sadly I am a virgin." Heba frowned and looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"Ok next question." said and the whole room raised their hands.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" A girl that I believe to be Rebecca asked.

"No." Heba and I answered at the same time. The whole class gasped and started asking more and more questions.

[Time skip]

"What was that about?" Joey asked Heba and me when the classroom was empty and we smirked at Joey and Seth who was glaring at us.

"Oh that? I don't know what you mean." I turned to face them and Heba chuckled.

"Yeah I'm confused." Heba turned to face them and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You two lied and told the class you're virgin but you're far from it." Seth glared at Heba and Joey nodded with his arms crossed.

"Last time I checked you two had sex with each other and then with us." Joey growled and glared at us.

"So? No one else knows that." Heba walked over to Seth and placed his hand on Seth's cheek.

"Yeah and you two won't tell anyone because if you do then you'll ruin your reputations." I walked to Joey and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Also then you'll ruin our plans and we can't have that. We don't have any problems having sex with you still but no one can know about this." Heba and I said together and we smiled. Joey and Seth stayed quiet and we shrugged.

"Well we have to go to our rooms…bye." We said together and walked out of the classroom.

[Time skip]

"Y-Yugi?" I heard a familiar voice and looked at the door. I groaned and got off Heba's bed since mine smelled weird. It wasn't noticeable to humans but I'm not human sadly. I didn't have on any clothes and I had been masturbating since Joey, Seth, or Heba had all met up earlier to have a threesome which had made me irritated. They said something about how I was a little boring. Seth and Joey were getting very cocky about their skills even though they're only human.

"Just a second!" I put on my pants and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Yami. Yami's eyes widened and he blushed a little.

"Um….Yugi why are you shirtless?" Yami raised an eyebrow and I forced a blush.

"Um…well….you see…." I looked at the floor and backed away from the door so Yami could come into the room.

"You don't have to tell me. You're a guy so it's not surprising." Yami walked into my room and closed the door.

"OK…what did you come here for?" I forced myself to blush darker and looked at Yami.

"Um….well you see…those chocolates you make?" Yami looked at the ground and I smirked a little.

"Oh so you want more chocolates?" I tilted my head and smiled innocently. Yami nodded and blushed a little. I sighed and walked to my bed. I kneeled down and grabbed the box of chocolate from under my bed. I walked over to Yami and held out the box of chocolates. His eyes widened and he grabbed the box from me. He opened it and started gulfing down the chocolate. I frowned and I sat on my bed, forgetting about the smell.

"Y-Yami don't you think you're eating too much chocolate?" I looked at Yami and he glared at me with red demon eyes. I shivered and I looked away. He was addicted to the chocolates and it was my fault. I could easily stop giving him chocolate but then he would start attacking innocent humans and I can't allow that. My eyes widened as I felt a bigger body pin me to the bed.

"Y-Yami?" I stared into his blood red eyes and started shaking. I had never been that scared in my life and I understood for once why father didn't think any of his kids could become the next demon kings. Yami had a demon aura and everything about him at the moment was similar to a demon. I couldn't believe it but the sight of Yami right then caused me to get hard and I was so happy I was wearing baggy pants so it wasn't obvious.

" **Yugi don't ever say that I'm eating too much chocolate or I'll punish you."** Yami growled and I nodded slowly. His voice was so much deeper than usual and it send shivers down my back. I had never met anyone that did this to me and I loved it. All I wanted was for Yami to ravish me and I didn't care if he raped me. He could be as rough as he wanted if I could be with the demon Yami. His eyes were blood red, he had fangs now, and it looked as if two black horns came out of his hair.

" **Good** ….I'll be going now." Yami's demon features slowly left and he got off me. He stood up and left the room with the chocolate. I sat up and stared at the closed door. I couldn't move or speak….demon Yami was way too sexy and I wanted a piece of him right now. Why couldn't I just kidnap him and rape him repeatedly….oh yeah it's because Heba and I want to become the kings of demons. If only we were allowed to rape our prey because I want nothing more than to do that right now….if only humans weren't so complicated about their love lives. I noticed that as time went on that I was getting harder and harder. It wasn't fair that Heba got to have sex while I was forced to stay in our smelly room.

"I never thought I'd actually be jealous of Heba in my life." I got off my bed and sat on Heba's bed. I took off my pants and threw them onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

\Yugi's Mind link/

[Heba's Mind link]

 **Demon Yami**

(Yugi's POV)

I was walking through the hallways to the principal's office since the principal had called me for some reason. The other students in the hall just glanced at me and then away the next second. There were some really bad rumors about Heba and me going around but we weren't complaining. The most recent rumor was that Heba and I were the demon king's reincarnations which was strange. We don't even look like our father….but I'm not sure about our mom since she was killed.

"Yugi….." I heard a voice and looked up. I guess I had made it to the principal without even knowing it.

"Yes…" I looked at the human who I was guessing was the secretary. He pointed at the door and I walked into the room. I saw a tall tan man with a grayish beard and mustash….it was scary though because he looked just like a human version of my father.

"H-hello Principal Akhnamkanon." I sat down in a free seat and looked at Akhnamkanon. He was glaring down at me with his arms crossed. He took a seat behind his desk and frowned.

"Mr. Yugi Mutou I have a question for you." Akhnamkanon took out a box and opened it. It was fill with chocolates but not just any kind but chocolates that demons can become addicted to. I froze and scooted m chair back.

"Oh…so you know what these are Mr. Mutou? These are the chocolates that I confiscated from Yami." Akhnamkanon smirked and y eyes widened.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! He'll kill others if you just take away the chocolates! Do you want your son to kill innocent people?!" I stood up and slammed my hands on the desk.

"How would you know that Mr. Mutou?" Akhnamkanon raised an eyebrow and I glare at him.

"I made those you idiot that's why." I sighed and sat on Akhnamkanon's desk.

"Why?" Akhnamkanon sighed and put his elbows on his desk. I chuckled and smirked. This halfling thinks that he can ask me all these questions? That's hilarious but slightly annoying. I guess I should make him pay for thinking he's in control.

"Why? Because I can….and I wanted to. I'm going to tell you something but you won't tell anyone else." I smiled and jumped off the desk. I walked to the wall on my right and knocked on it. I held up my right hand and my nails turned into black claws.

"What the hell?! You're a demon?" Akhnamkanon's eyes widened and he watched me in disbelief.

"Yes I am…I'm your many great uncle and the same with Heba. Sadly he isn't here. Maybe I should bring him here?" I placed my claw onto the wall and drew a demon circle on it. .

"W-what do you want?" Akhnamkanon slowly stood up.

"Oh we just want your sons so we can become the rulers of demons." I chuckled and grinned evilly.

"The demon king would never allow such low life demons take over." Akhnamkanon glared at me and quickly grabbed a dagger.

"Maybe he wouldn't allow incubuses to become King under normal circumstances but Father hates braking a promise." I finished the circle and whispered a spell. The circle glowed and Heba appeared next to me. He glared at me and crossed his arms. He didn't look like he did under normal circumstances but that was because I had summoned him. He was wearing tight black booty shorts, a black shirt that didn't cover his stomach, a necklace that had a gold pyramid and an eye in the middle of the pyramid, and he had gold cuffs on his wrist, his own special touch, but he had no shoes.

"Yugi this had better be important because I was just in the middle of a meal of Joey and Seth…What's with the human?" Heba looked at Akhnamkanon and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Akhnamkanon sadly has found out our plans so we need to kill him." I smiled and Akhnamkanon backed up into the wall.

"Oh! Can I make him into a quick meal first then?" Heba smirked and licked his lips.

"No but I need your help to summon our pet so that I can pretend that a demon attacked up and he was killed." I chuckled and Heba smirked even more.

"You mean Zorc? I haven't see that little guy since we left the Hell!" Heba jumped up and down like a girl and clapped his hands.

"Who else? He's our only pet!" I smiled and nodded. I held out my hands and Heba took them in his hands.

"Let's do this!" We grinned evilly and looked at the now shaking human. It was obvious that he had heard of Zorc the terrifying demon that was created by the darkness in people's hearts. Heba and I started chanting a spell and the room started glowing. I started feeling weak and I fainted.

[Time skip]

"Yugi….Yugi…..Yugi…" I heard a familiar voice and I opened my eyes. I saw that Yami and Atem were leaning over me and I was in my dorm, laying on my smelly bed. I sat up and looked at Atem and Yami. It was obvious that they both had been crying and I knew why. If the ceremony went right then Zorc has dragged Akhnamkanon into Hell and eaten him as a little snack.

"Are you guys ok?" I tilted my head and placed my hand on Yami's cheek.

"Y-yeah….." Yami nodded and I could see that he was trying not to cry.

"Yugi are you ok?" Atem sat on the side of my bed and I nodded.

"How long have I been out?" I yawned and stretched.

"A week…." Yami sighed and my eyes widened. That shouldn't have been possible….I didn't use too much power did I? What's happened since I've collapsed? It must have been Zorc…that little trouble maker. He always takes too much energy.

"Y-Yami are you ok?" I looked at him and he froze. Yami wasn't fine…I could feel the blood lust coming from him but I could also feel the pain the pain he was going through just to control himself.

"Atem could I speak to Yami alone." I looked at Atem and he nodded. He left the room and, once he closed the door, Yami pounced on me. He pinned my arms above my head and growled. He was slowly turning into his demon form that he had been obviously hiding for week. Why was he comfortable with me seeing it though? Usually demons hate showing their true forms to others, even Heba and I have a hard time showing it to each other.

"Y-Yugi…I-I can't control myself anymore. Please help me…I can't stop thinking of the amazing taste of the chocolates and it's making me go crazy… **I need more**." Yami begged and looked at me with his red demon eyes. His voice was even deeper than before and it was turning me on so much. I just wanted him to lose control on me at that moment but then I knew when he awoke then he'd go crazy. I couldn't do that to him…wait what was I thinking? I usually wouldn't care about a lousy halfling like him but I just couldn't stand the fact that he would blame himself if he hurt anyone, even though it would be my fault.

"Yami how long has it been since you've had the chocolate?" I looked up with him and made sure that I was not showing even a little bit of the fear I was feeling.

" **I-it's been more than I week….I can't control myself anymore**." Yami glared down at me and growled.

"Calm down Yami…if you get off me then I promise that I'll make some more chocolate. How's that sound?" I sighed and looked away.

" **No….I think I've found something I'm craving for more**." Yami grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him. He had an evil grin and it looked as if his demon features were a little bigger than before.

"Um…what would that be?" I gulped and smiled a little. Yami kissed me and I my eyes widened. Yami…was kissing me…how was that possible? Maybe he had feelings for me….or he was planning to eat me? My eyes started to feel heavy and I realized that Yami was stealing my energy…he was eating away my powers.

\Heba…../

[Yugi? What's wrong?]

\Y-Yami…he's stealing my…energy/

[WHAT?! STOP HIM!]

Before I could send Heba a reply over the link, I heard the door slam open and Yami was pulled off me. I slowly sat up and looked around to see Atem holding Yami tightly.

"Yami get a grip on yourself!" Atem gripped Yami tighter and Yami growled. I now saw that Atem also looked like a demon bit even sexier and scarier that I couldn't describe what I felt right then.

"Yugi leave…" Atem looked at me and I sighed. I walked over to Yami and Atem and I placed my hand on Yami's cheek.

"Don't ever try that again." I growled quietly in Yami's ear and walked out of the room. That disgusting halfling had tried to take my powers and if Atem hadn't been there then I'd be dead…he's going to pay, not now but later for sure.

[Yugi? Are you ok?]

\Yeah…I'm just mad/

[Oh…then maybe I shouldn't tell you?]

\Tell me what?/

[Some of our siblings are coming…to the school in two month]

My eyes widened as Heba told me that some of our brothers and sisters were coming to the academy…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **[Warning Atem X Yugi X Yami lemon, if you aren't comfortable with lemons then skip the bold print (This is not the stories shipping.)]**

(Yugi's POV)

"I guess you weren't lying." I sighed and put down the letter that our father sent to Heba and me. It read…

 _Dear Yugi and Heba_

 _I am worried for you two being in the human world since you two have never been good at making any friends. Ever since my deceased wife,_ _Everild, died you two have isolated yourselves from others. I believed that sending you to the human world would have changed that but it appears that I was wrong since all you've done is hurt others and use them for your own good. I noticed that the other day that you summoned Zorc and he was eating one of my descendants that wasn't something I wanted to see so I decided that you guys can't do the mission by yourself now. In two months some of your half siblings will be coming to the academy to help you find my other descendants. I'm sending you Seto, Anzu, Mariku, and Akefia. They will be there to make sure you don't kill anyone else and so that you don't mate with anyone while you two are in your heat sessions._

 _Ps: Yugi your babies are doing really well. Mokuba and Serenity just used their first spell a few weeks ago and Rebecca of course has mastered a few more spells._

 _From: Demon King_

I rolled my eyes and laid on my bed. Atem had gotten Yami out of our room a few hours after I had been forced to leave. I was exhausted…I had almost no more energy left in my body after Yami stole it.

"Yugi are you ok?" Heba looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am…I just had my energy stolen from me. OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" I glared at Heba and sat up. I wobbled a little and fell back down. I was breathing heavily and gripping the sheets. This wouldn't have been a problem if I had been eating normally but sadly Heba, Joey, and Seth haven't had sex with me for a while now.

"I'm sorry?" Heba walked over to me and sat down.

"Heba make sure everyone stays away…I don't know what I'll do if anyone is too close." I slowly got on my hands and knees.

"Do you want a quick one maybe?" Heba gently rubbed my bottom and I blushed.

"N-no that won't be enough…I'll have to go into a student or two's dream…" I crawled to the edge of my bed and grabbed my bag.

"Do you have enough energy for that?" Heba raised an eyebrow and I groaned.

"Unlike you going into a human's dream and making them have a wet dream is child's play. I just need to change into my demon clothes first and go to sleep then find a sleeping human or humans and give them pleasure depending on who they are. You sadly stay in you demon form and not everyone finds that sexy." I took out my demon outfit and put it on quickly. My demon outfit was a black skirt that was above my knees on the left leg and went down to my ankle on my right leg, a black shirt that didn't cover my stomach, a black choker, a necklace that had a gold pyramid and an eye in the middle of the pyramid, and gold chains on my wrist and ankles, my own taste.

"I'm sorry that my magic isn't that great like you all powerful Yugi…you were Grandpa's favorite…" Heba pouted and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and got under my covers.

"Just make sure that no one comes into the room while I'm hunting…got it?" I looked at Heba and he nodded.

"How about you try out Yami and Atem." Heba smirked and my eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Didn't you want Atem?" I raised an eyes and Heba burst out laughing.

"He's food at the most Yugi. If you do this then you'll make us have an even bigger chance of getting them to fall for us. We'll find out what they're interested in." Heba grinned evilly and I nodded.

"Got it…that's a great idea." I grinned evilly and closed my eyes. I slowly entered the world of dreams and saw a hallway of rooms. I walked through the hallway until I found Atem and Yami's rooms. Sadly they didn't share a room so I needed to use a little bit more magic.

"They better give me the energy I need." I groaned and clapped. A gold door with an eye in the middle appeared in between and my outfit changed. I raised an eyebrow at my new outfit but shrugged it off since I had worn worst. I was now wearing a gold choker with a ruby in the middle…actually it was a collar, a gold belly ring, gold cuffs, black anklets that seemed to have coins on them so whenever I walked they made a jingle sound, black arm bands that looked like snakes with ruby eyes…hmm they could be used for some fun in this dream, and a black skirt that went to my knees with the same coins as the ankles but I had no shirt. Did Atem and Yami have an Egyptian fetish or something? This outfit wasn't bad but still…it is way past the Egyptian times but whatever as long as can eat then it's fine with me. I slowly opened the door and my jaw dropped.

I was in a room that looked like an Egyptian pharaoh's and I would know since I've been in one before. The thing that had caught my attention though was the two delicious looking humans on the humongous bed in the middle of the room. Atem and Yami were both wearing a white tunic, a gold belt, gold bracelets, gold arm bands, and gold anklets. Oh my many gods…I couldn't believe how good the two of them looked as Egyptian princes…it was almost unreal.

"State your business slave." I heard a deep voice that made me shiver and I looked up to see that it was Atem. His eyes narrowed and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Yami chuckled and laid down next to Atem.

"Oh little one that was a huge mistake…Don't you know that you're not supposed to look a living God in the eyes?" Yami smirked and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. I forgot that in this dream that Atem and Yami were princes, so of course I have to treat them like gods…great… It was bad enough that I had to treat them special in the real world but now I had to do it in the dream world as well…but if they go too far then I could always take control.

"I'm sorry Prince Atem and Prince Yami…I was sent here by your father but if I'm not needed then I'll go." I bowed my head and waited for Yami and Atem's response. I was lying of course but it was a dream so it wasn't like they could question anything anyways. Of course I wasn't going to actually leave if they didn't want me but they didn't need to know that…if it was required I would just change into a pretty girl or boy if they weren't satisfied with me like everyone else.

"Come here slave." I heard Yami and I slowly walked over to the bed. I felt a hand roughly grab my chin and my head was forced up so that Atem and Yami could have a closer look at me. I made sure not to look at them and stood completely.

" **You're very good looking…as punishment for looking at me, you'll having sex with us." Atem smirked and threw me onto the bed. I nodded and looked down at the sheets. I actually was surprised since no one's usually interested in me so I usually had to transform…well I know at least that Yami and Atem both have an interest in me at least so they probably like Heba as well since he's much more good looking and has the better personality.**

" **This will be fun." Yami smirked and sat right in front of me. I looked away from his gaze and felt Yami grab my chin, making me at him. He took off his gold accessories and lifted up his tunic so that his limp member was visible for all to see. I licked my lips at the sight of his member and almost attacked it but stopped myself since I remembered how humans preferred to go slow. Atem rolled me over so I was on my stomach and grabbed my head, shoving it towards Yami's member that I wanted so bad.**

" **Suck on it slave." Atem whispered in my ear and bit harshly into my neck. I moaned quietly and nodded. I slowly licked Yami's still limp member and watched as it came to life. Yami moaned and gripped my hair, tightly, with both hands. I took the tip of his semi hard member into my mouth and sucked on it hard, earning a loud moan. Yami actually tasted really good, his pre-cum was so sweet like honey and I wanted more of it. I was interrupted though as I felt a pair of hands lift up my skirt and spread my legs. I stopped sucking and tried to look back with Yami's member still in my mouth. It was Atem who was touching me. I could see that he had a bottle of lube…which made no sense since there wasn't lube in ancient Egypt but I couldn't really say anything since it was a dream. Atem opened the bottle and started pouring his fingers with the weird substance that I was still getting use to since Heba didn't like preparing me when we had sex.**

" **Who gave you permission to stop slave?" Atem smirked and roughly shoved two of his fingers in my entrance. I moaned loudly and gripped the blankets tightly. Yami moaned from the vibrations I sent around his member and looked down at me. I looked back up at him and took more of his member into my mouth, earning a delicious moan. Atem slowly moved his fingers in my already ready entrance and Yami started to roughly thrust into my mouth. I moaned at the double assault and pushed back on Atem's fingers. I really did love having sex with humans because even if they're rough they're still gently at the same time. It felt so good and I just wanted both of them in me now.**

" **Are you ready slave?" Atem took his fingers out I whined at the lost feeling I had. I let Yami's hard as a rock member slip out of my mouth and I looked at Atem.**

" **Your majesties please take me at the same time, hard and deep. I want you to fuck me until I'm a mess and only to scream your names." I raised my bottom in the air and looked at Yami and Atem, seductively.**

" **Well don't we have ourselves a little slut?" Yami smirked and kissed me. I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. Yami wrapped his tongue around my tongue and we fought for dominance that I easily gave to Yami. Atem, I guess, got bored and shoved his hard member into my ready entrance. I broke the kiss and screamed Atem's name in pleasure. Atem waited for me to adjust but, since I'm an incubus, I don't need to so I pushed back to show that I was ready and moaned. Atem nodded and roughly thrusted into me. I looked up at Yami, he was so adorable with the pout on his face for being ignored.**

" **P-prince Yami…please I want to feel you in me as well." I moaned and moved my hips with Atem's rough thrust. Yami smirked and nodded. Atem picked me up and sat down, stopping his thrust. Yami got on the other side of Atem and positioned himself at my entrance.**

" **Are you sure about this slave?" Yami looked at me worryingly and I giggled.**

" **Yes Prince Yami…please I want you so bad." I smiled and hugged him tightly. He nodded and kissed me. I kissed him back and waited for him to enter me. My eyes widened at the pain that shot through my back as Yami entered my full entrance and I teared up. It was even worse than whenever Heba didn't even prepare me but it was also pleasurable. Why couldn't my body just decide on one feeling?**

" **Yugi are you ok?" Atem kissed my neck gently and I moved my hips. Atem and Yami moaned and started thrusting into me together. I broke the kiss with Yami and screamed in pleasure. Yami smirked and bit into my ear. Atem wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my member. He started pumping it and I screamed louder. It felt so good and I never wanted it to end but I knew that it had to end and fast since it was almost time for us to wake up in the real world. I closed my eyes and chanted a spell. The snake armbands I had on suddenly became real snakes and slithered down my arms. The wrapped themselves around Atem and Yami's arm and bit into them hard. Atem and Yami screamed in pleasure and came inside of me. I moaned and came at the feeling of their seeds shooting inside of me.**

" **That was good." I smiled and tried to move but Yami and Atem held me down with smirks on their faces.**

" **Yes but we aren't done yet." Atem whispered in my ear and bit it hard enough to draw blood. My eyes widened and I looked at Yami. The snakes should have made them cum hard enough that they should be too tired to continue but they could still go on? I moaned loudly as they started thrusting into me again. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if we skipped class today.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Yugi's POV)

"Shut up." I groaned and walked away from my annoying brother. Heba wouldn't stop asking about my time with Yami and Atem. I already told him the basics but he wanted to know even more. I was getting annoyed by his stupid questions.

"Come on just tell me how muscular was Atem? Is he a top? How good is he? How big is he? Did it hurt? Did they double stuff you? Did they have you screaming for more?" Heba ran after me and grabbed my arm. I groaned and ignored him. I closed my eyes and continued walking.

"Woah!" I accidentally bumped into someone and fell down. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Atem and Yami. They both blushed and looked away from me.

"Hello Atem and Yami. How are you two?" I smirked and stood up.

"H-hey Yugi…" Yami blushed darker and put his hands behind his back.

"Is something wrong Yami? Your face is red…do you have a fever?" I tilted my head and placed my hand on Yami's forehead.

"NO!" Yami slapped my hand away and my eyes widened.

"Um…w-we have to go!" Atem grabbed Yami's arm and they ran off.

"That was so cute." Heba smirked and licked his lips.

"Now you have to tell me what happened to cause that." Heba wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Ugh…fine but let's go back to our room." I sighed and Heba smiled.

"Yeah!" Heba let go of me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me to our room and pushed me onto the bed.

"Actually I change my mind." Heba smirked and sat on my lap.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow and laid on my back.

"I want you to show me what they did." Heba licked his lips and grinded against my clothed member.

"S-sure…" I moaned and closed my eyes. Heba leaned down and kissed me, hungrily.

[Time skip]

"So what do we do next?" Heba was laying on next to me with no clothes and tilted his head. I glared at him and sighed. I actually had no idea what we were going to do next but it had to work or else our plans will fail.

"First we have to figure out which one we want." I rubbed my chin and started thinking.

"ATEM!" Heba raised his hand and I rolled my eyes. It was so like Heba to pick a full seme just so he could see if he could turn him into a uke. It wasn't that I didn't want Yami but if we picked the wrong halfling then there could be horrible consequences.

"Are you sure?" I sat up and looked down at Heba. I covered my lower half with the blanket on my bed and sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Heba sat up and stared at me.

"Fine but only if you promise not to have sex with him during your heat session because then you'll most likely top and we don't want that." I groaned and pulled my legs close to my bare chest.

"Why? What's the worst that could happen?" Heba tilted his head and my eyes narrowed. I pointed at my stomach and Heba looked.

"Oh…right…" Heba looked away and frowned.

"We do not want to get two human, halfling, things pregnant. They think we're human and we want to keep it that way until father comes." I jumped out of the bed and walked to the closet.

"But if we got them pregnant then we absolutely would become the rulers!" Heba smiled and I glared at him.

"I won't allow it." I took out a night gown and put it on. I grabbed some boxers and threw one at Heba.

"Why not?" Heba caught the boxers and put them on.

"Because I will not allow Atem and Yami become me. I will not allow them to be parents that can't even raise their children." I walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"What says they can't raise them?" Heba smirked and pulled his arm away.

"Do you even understand what you're saying?! No offense but you're the worst father in history! You got me pregnant twice and then you weren't even there for their births! You don't care that I'm almost in eligible to be a bachelor because of you! I had to give Mokuba, Serenity, and Rebecca to father because I wasn't able to take care of those three by myself! OH! Guess what? Serenity is super sick but her father wouldn't care right? No I go to them and have to come up with a stupid excuse as to why you don't visit them! Mokuba and Rebecca both try really hard but Mokuba has a harder time with magic! Serenity just turned 297 but you wouldn't know since all you care about is sex! SEX AND SEX! Not about anyone else!" I teared and shook my head. It frustrated me every time I had to think of being a mother without anyone to help me but Heba didn't care. Everything to him was a joke and I couldn't take it anymore! I fell to the floor and busted out crying.

"Y-Yugi…I'm sorry…" Heba whispered and stood up.

"NO you aren't! You say that all the time and I believe you! You're lucky you're my twin brother." I glared at Heba and wiped away my tears. Heba looked away from me and nodded. He walked to the closet and put on some clothes. He walked out of our room and shut the door. I was alone and it just made me cry even more.

(Heba's POV)

I walked through the hallway and ignored all the stares from the disgusting meals around me. Humans just never knew when to mind their own business and it annoyed me. If only father had never fallen in love with that disgusting human woman then we would rule this world and those humans would look at me with fear instead of curiosity. I wanted nothing more than to just kill everyone in this stupid academy and leave but we need Atem and Yami to become the rulers of the demons. Once we did that then we could do whatever we wanted with both worlds but was that really what I should do? Yugi made a point about how I only cared about sex maybe I could try to think about someone else. I could try to find someone to love…maybe Atem? He did attract my attention more then Seto had and that was saying something. I nodded and walked to Atem and Yami's room. I looked at their door and gulped. It would be the first time that I ever asked someone out and for some reason I was worried. I took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Yami's voice and I almost ran away. I was shaking a little and I my face felt hotter than usual. What was this? I was scared and I had only been this scared when Seto had been calling me all sorts of disgusting names.

"Hello?" Yami opened the door and looked down at me.

"H-hi…is Atem here?" I whispered and blushed. What the hell was wrong with me? I never acted like this it was like I was a gross girl confessing her love to her ten year crush.

"Yeah, I'll get him." Yami smiled and switched with Atem who had been hiding behind the door.

"You called?" Atem smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Y-yeah…I want to ask you something…" I blushed darker and smiled.

"What's that?" Atem tilted his head and blinked.

"Um…well…you see..." I tried to talk but the words got stuck in my throat.

"Hm?" Atem raised an eyebrow and I took a deep breath.

"WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND, ATEM SENNEN!?" I looked at the ground and gripped my pants. Atem's eyes widened and he took a step back. I might had been a little too loud but it was the only way those words would have come out. Atem wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back and let him control it. It was so soft and kind, like he was holding me with extra care and for the first time ever I didn't want to take control and make it rough. I did want it rougher but I was fine with him controlling. He broke the kiss and smiled. I blushed and smiled. It may not had been deep but it was the best kiss ever and I didn't know why.

"So is that a yes?" I raised an eyebrow and Atem chuckled.

"But of course!" Atem kissed my forehead and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I apologize for the long wait but I was busy in school but I'm going to do my best to update more frequently. I would like to thank everyone that waited patiently for this and hope you like the chapter.

* * *

[Yugi's POV]

"What were you thinking!?" I growled and grabbed Heba's hair. I could feel my horns and fangs come out and I was sure that my eyes had turned blood red from my anger. Heba for some reason I couldn't explain was now dating Atem and had just decided to tell me an hour before they go on their first date.

"Um….I don't actually know. I just thought that we needed to speed this up since we only have a few weeks till they come." Heba shrugged and stayed surprisingly calm which was a good thing. We both knew that when either one of us were like this then we had to stay calm or the one turning into his demon form could go crazy and try to destroy everything in their way. That sadly came from our father's blood which was easy to activate since our succubus mother hadn't been even close to strength with our father.

"When did you ask him out?" I let go of his hair and walked to my bed, which surprisingly didn't smell of sex anymore. That didn't mean that Heba and I weren't having sex it just hadn't been on my bed recently which I very much appreciated. I sat down and crossed my legs, waiting for Heba's answer.

"Three weeks ago….but it took us awhile to get permission to go outside the school since we killed their father and the school is scared for the two. They're still trying to figure out how our little pet even got in there but everyone, except our little meals, thinks we're too kind so they aren't suspecting us even though you were in the room, unconscious." Heba rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I'm going with you…" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"What?" Heba's eyes widened and he stared at me.

"I don't want you to accidentally use your powers and reveal our secret too early." I uncrossed my legs and put my hands on the bed.

"But what if we're attacked?" Heba raised an eyebrow and stood up straight.

"That's why I'm coming too." I stood up and walked over to him.

"But…." Heba looked at the ground and frowned.

"I'll be going as your pet so if I actually use my magic then you can say that you didn't know that I was a demon." I grabbed his chin and made me look at him. For some reason I was getting a feeling that Heba was just trying to think of excuses so that I wouldn't come on this "date". That can't be the issue though since he doesn't even like Atem. We were just using the two for our own gain so we couldn't fall for them….Right?

"Ok if you say so...but what about the others? They'll wonder where you went." Heba tilted his head and let go of his chin.

"I'll make a second me." I shrugged.

"Ok...but…" Heba nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh how many buts do you have?" I groaned and crossed my arms.

"Just one more." Heba chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine." I sighed and shook my head.

"What if Yami goes wild?" Heba raised an eyebrow and my eyes widened.

"...um... I actually forgot about him for a second." I facepalmed and shook my head.

"Well maybe you could just invite Yami?" Heba chuckled and shrugged.

"Not happening." I walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Why not?" Heba tilted his head and walked over to me. He sat on my lap and I sat up on my elbows.

"I'm not going on a date with Yamu. I don't even like him…." I sighed and shook my head. I really was in no mood to have to watch and make sure that he doesn't go attacking others. It would be a pain to have to erase all the memories of the people that happen to see it.

"Yeah and I don't like Atem so we both can go with boys we aren't interested in. How else are they going to develop feelings for us anyways if we don't at least pretend to have crushes on them?" Heba smirked and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip but, instead of opening my mouth, I pulled away from the kiss and glared at him.

"You do know that means that you can't eat Joey and Seth anymore right? You would want him to hate you for playing around. " I sat up and crossed my arms.

"That's fine with me since Atem probably is amazing at sex." Heba shrugged and licked his lips, still sitting on my lap.

"And you'll have to wait till he's ready to take you." I blushed a little and shook my head as I remembered the time I did it with Yami and Atem. It was true that they had amazing talent but that was a dream and we don't even know if they're still virgins or not.

"Who say's that he's taking me?" Heba raised an eyebrow and I just glared at him. He really never changed, does he?

"I did since we have to pretend to be weaker than them." I growled and made sure that my demon features were gone.

"But they already know we're stronger than them." Heba rolled his eyes.

"I don't care." I laid down on my back and looked up at my brother boredly.

"You're no fun." Heba whined and pinned my arms to the bed.

"You didn't say that last night." I smirked and looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey Heba and Yu-..." I heard Yami's voice as he and his twin brother walked in and froze as they saw Heba pinning me to the bed and almost kissing me.

"Heba get off me!" My eyes widened and I blushed as red as a tomato. Of course, the two humans...things had to come in right when we were actually having fun. I struggled to get out of Heba's grip but he just sat on my lap and looked at Yami and Atem like we weren't in an embarrassing position.

"Hey Atem….is it time for our date already? I'm sorry I'm not ready yet...can you wait outside while me and Yugi get changed?" Heba smiled and I blushed even darker as I realized that he had no shirt on while I wasn't wearing my pants. I struggled even more as I noticed Yami was staring at my legs and Atem was staring at Heba's chest.

"Yugi?" Atem tilted his head after he finally took in what Heba had said.

"Yeah….he's coming as well." Heba nodded and got off me.

"He is?" Atem raised an eyebrow and put his hand on his hip. I sat up and quickly covered my bare legs with a blanket.

"What? You thought we were going with just the two of us?" Heba walked to our closet and started to look for clothes.

"Um…." Atem's eyes widened and he looked at me. He chuckled and shrugged. I wasn't even slightly surprised that Heba just came out with the suggestion even though he hadn't wanted me to come in the first place.

"Oh….that's too good…." Yami burst out laughing and was bent down.

"Shut up Yami!" Atem glared at Yami and hit him over the head. Yami covered his mouth to muffle his laughs which wasn't really working for him.

"Yugi would you like to explain?" Atem looked at me and sighed. I groaned and caught the outfit, Heba threw at me.

"Sure why not…" I looked at my outfit and set it down, looking at Yami and Atem.

"I don't think it's smart for just the two of you to go out alone so I want to keep an eye on you is all." I smiled innocently and heard Yami start to laugh again.

"Am I that untrustworthy?" Atem face palmed and shook his head.

"I trust you….but not Heba." I glanced at where Heba had been but he wasn't there now...must have gone to the bathroom to change.

"Why's that?" Yami tilted his head and leaned against the door frame.

"I have my reasons." I sighed and crossed my legs.

"Ok if you say so but…." Atem scratched the side of his head and looked at the ground.

"I'm going no matter what." I groaned and looked at my nails that I was going to have to cut soon.

"But…." Atem tried to argue but I just held out a hand to tell him to stop.

"I don't care if it's a date. It's dangerous out there and I'm not letting my brother drag you into any of it."

"How about I come too, so it's a double date?" Yami smiled and I cringed on the inside. I really didn't want for him to come but it looked like I didn't have much of a choice.

"That's fine with me." Heba smirked and walked out of the room. He was wearing a red shirt with a winking emoji on the front and tears on his back, black butty shorts with holes on the front, fingerless gloves, and a black choker.

"Ugh...I don't even have a choice do I?" Atem sighed and shook his head. He looked at Heba and his eyes widened.

"No because Yugi and I already discussed this and it's the only compromise we could come up with." Heba chuckled and sat next to me.

"Wow…..you look….wow…" Atem blinked and blushed a little.

"Thanks...Yugi get changed and we'll leave." Heba smiled and blew a kiss at Atem. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked to the bathroom with my clothes that Heba picked for me.

"I hope Yugi has a sexy outfit like yours Heba." I heard Yami whisper as I changed. He wasn't going to be so happy then since I had a more cute outfit. I had an oversized black shirt that said "Little but Fierce", went over my left shoulder, and went down far enough to cover my booty shorts, and I also had gold sandals and a weird gold necklace shaped like an eye. I sometimes wonder if Heba thinks I'm a succubus instead of an incubus.


End file.
